Enclosures have been adapted for imaging objects under controlled illumination. One type of conventional enclosure has an opaque barrier whose purpose is to partially or totally separate light related to the imaging activity inside the enclosure from ambient light unrelated to the imaging activity outside the enclosure. Such enclosures may provide additional utility for the imaging activity. An example of a known enclosure with an opaque barrier for totally separating light inside the enclosure from light outside the enclosure is a hood. Such a hood typically comprises an opaque material, for example metal or plastic, that encompasses and defines a volume for containing an object to be imaged; a first opening formed for abutting the hood to a platform for supporting the object to be imaged; a second opening formed for exposing the object to an imaging device, for example a camera; and a fixture for mounting the imaging device in a position that enables the imaging device to image the object. The first and second openings are typically formed to serve their respective functions while preserving the integrity of the barrier, for example by employing compressible light-tight gaskets capable of providing a light barrier at the physical interfaces between the openings and components in physical contact with the openings. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,655 which describes an apparatus for electrophoretically separating, visualizing and photographing DNA fragments in agarose gels, a camera assembly includes a hood which serves the primary purpose of light separation. The hood blocks ambient light and isolates the light related to the imaging activity inside the enclosure. In this example this is ultraviolet light from a transilluminator used for exciting ethidium bromide-stained DNA fragments and the resultant fluorescence light from the excited DNA fragments, detected by an instant film camera. Such separation is necessary because the ambient light would otherwise compromise imaging of the DNA fragments by adding unwanted background signal to the image. Further, it is desirable to shield an operator of such an apparatus from ultraviolet light which would otherwise escape into the immediate surroundings of the apparatus. Additionally the hood serves a secondary purpose as a positioning mechanism for configuring the instant film camera in an optimal spatial relationship with respect to the agarose gel supported by the transilluminator, as well as serving other purposes, such as providing a mechanism for activating a switch for fluorescent lamps in the transilluminator when the camera is properly placed thereupon.
In one known hood implementation, the barrier is continuous so that the object must be placed upon the platform first, and then the hood must be placed upon the platform, such that the hood encloses the object, thereby completing the barrier for imaging activity. This implementation has significant ergonomic limitations, since repeated placement and removal of the hood is necessary for sequentially imaging multiple objects.
In another known implementation of a hood, the barrier has a hatch door positioned in a front area of the enclosure facing an operator. This allows the operator to view inside the enclosure and insert an object along the viewing perspective. The hood can be placed upon the platform first, or even permanently, and then the hatch door can be opened for inserting the object and viewing the insertion of the object. The hood is finally closed for completing the barrier for imaging activity. Although the hatch door provides some improvement over the continuous barrier, this implementation is still subject to ergonomic limitations; it is often desirable for an operator of such apparatus to have unilateral or bilateral access to the void or volume into which the object is placed, for example to use one hand on one side, or two hands with one on each side for positioning, while viewing from the front area of the enclosure. Further, in the case where the hatch door is not removable from the enclosure, the hatch door requires clearance space for it to occupy in the open position. For example, if the hatch door opens by means of a hinge, the hatch door would typically open outward so that it occupies space exterior to the enclosure when in the open position. This is an inconvenience, although it may be preferable to having the hatch door open inward into the imaging area where it could interfere with the enclosed object. Alternately, if the hatch door opens using a slide rail, additional space is required to allow movement of the hatch door into a recess in the enclosure. The enclosure would need to be elongated in the direction of the slide rail to provide such a recess beyond the space required to enclose the object. Further, in the case where the hatch door is removable from the enclosure, then the hatch door requires accommodation for storage when removed.
Another example of a known enclosure comprising an opaque barrier for separating light inside the enclosure from light outside the enclosure is a box. Such a box typically is formed using an opaque material, for example metal or plastic, that encompasses a volume containing an object to be imaged. A platform is integral or enclosed within the enclosure for supporting the object to be imaged. An aperture is formed for exposing the object to an imaging device, for example a camera. A fixture is provided for mounting the imaging device in a position that enables the imaging device to image the object. The device also has a door. The opening is typically formed to serve its function while preserving the integrity of the barrier, for example by employing compressible gaskets capable of providing a light barrier at the physical interface between the opening and components in physical contact with the opening. Further the door is typically formed to serve its function while preserving the integrity of the barrier when closed. Examples of imaging boxes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,567.
In one known implementation of a box, the door is positioned in a front area of the enclosure facing an operator, for the operator to both view inside the enclosure and insert an object along the viewing perspective. This implementation can be difficult to work with, since it is often desirable for an operator of such apparatus to have unilateral or bilateral access to the volume into which the object is placed, for example to use one hand on one side, or two hands with one on each side, while viewing from the front area of the enclosure. Further, in the case where the door is not removable from the enclosure, the door undesirably requires space for it to occupy in the open position. For example, if the door opens by means of a hinge, the door would typically open outward so that it occupies space exterior to the enclosure in the open position, which is an inconvenience albeit preferred over the door opening inward into the volume where it could interfere with the enclosed object. Alternately, if the door opens by means of a slide rail providing movement of the door into a recess in the enclosure, then the enclosure would undesirably need to be elongated in the direction of the slide rail to provide such a recess beyond the space required to enclose the object. Further, in the case where the door is removable from the enclosure, then the door undesirably requires accommodation for storage when removed.
Another example of a known enclosure comprising an opaque barrier for partially separating light inside the enclosure from light outside the enclosure is a slotted box. Such a slotted box is similar to the hood or box type enclosures described above, but provides a permanent opening for ergonomic insertion and removal of objects to be imaged, thereby obviating the need for removing and replacing the enclosure with respect to a platform or opening and closing a door. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,046, related to a detector of counterfeit currency, describes such a box having a slot. Although the slot in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,046 is formed to provide bilateral access to the volume into which the object is placed, for example to use two hands with one on each side, while viewing from the front area of the enclosure, a means for completely separating light inside the enclosure from light outside the enclosure is not provided.
The platform for supporting the object to be imaged in known implementations of hood, box and slotted box enclosures is typically configured to be normal to a gravitational field so that the object is held in place by the force of gravity. The opening formed to expose the object to the imaging device in known implementations of hood, box and slotted box enclosures is typically substantially opposed to the platform for supporting the object so as to provide a direct line of sight for the imaging device to the object. Hence, the platform for supporting the object is typically located at the bottom of the enclosure and the imaging device is typically located at the top of the enclosure. The fixture for mounting the imaging device in known implementations of hood, box and slotted box enclosures typically provides rigid mounting of a camera or other type of imaging device.
In one example of known imaging systems that include hood, box or slotted box enclosures, the imaging system includes an imaging device, such as a camera, and a separate display that is not integral to the imaging device. This display can be a computer monitor, for example, for viewing image data from the imaging device, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,567. In this example, the separate display provides an ergonomic advantage, as it may be positioned for viewing by an operator independent of the location of the imaging system and imaging device. However, such known imaging systems are subject to a limitation in that if the imaging device happened to include an on-board display integral to the device, as is common with state-of-the-art mobile devices such as smartphone devices, tablet devices and point-and-shoot digital camera devices, then the separate display would be redundant and hence add undesirable cost and complexity to the system. It would generally be advantageous if such imaging systems that included imaging devices with integral displays did not require separate displays for viewing image data from the imaging device. However, since the fixture for mounting the imaging device in known implementations of hood, box and slotted box enclosures typically provides rigid mounting, and since the imaging device is typically located at the top of the enclosure, the only options for the operator of such systems for viewing the captured image or image data on a display integral to the imaging device are either to view from above the imaging device or to remove the device. Viewing the captured image from above the device often requires the operator to be in an uncomfortable position because the imaging system is often located on a workbench and the enclosure is required to be sufficiently tall to enable the imaging device to focus on the object with a sufficiently large field of view. Removal of the imaging device from the fixture allows viewing the image data in a more comfortable position; however, removal of the imaging device is often undesirable because of the effort required to remove the imaging device and then reinstall it at a later time. Hence, it would be desirable to have an imaging device with an integral display that is more readily viewable.
Examples of methods related to such enclosures include those related to counterfeit article detection, for example evaluation of the authenticity of banknotes, driver's licenses, passports, credit cards, bank checks, casino tokens, pill bottles, etc. Conventional detection methods typically require an operator to view the object within the enclosure and, either using memory or at best referring to a printed reference book, to make a judgment of the authenticity of the object. Due to the lack of adaptations of known enclosures for mobile devices, such methods are subject to limitations of not being able to readily use the features common in state-of-the-art mobile devices, such as imaging, computing power capable of pattern recognition, display, the ability to retrieve information from a remote server via a telecommunications network, and instant printing. It would be desirable for such methods to take advantage of the features of mobile devices.